1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector and an assembly of the same which have improved board-retaining member for miniaturization.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. Publication No. 551567 discloses a card edge connector in a stacked statue. The card edge connectors define a higher electrical connector and a lower electrical connector retaining at the underside of the higher electrical connector. Each connector defines a longitudinal insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a pair of locking members respectively disposed and detachably secured on two opposite ends of the insulative housing and a retaining member retained in the locking members. The retaining member makes the insulative housing and the locking members retain on a PCB on which the card edge connector is mounted. The retaining member of the higher electrical connector is of an L-shape, which bending outwards to comfortably contain the lower electrical connector. The outward retaining member will occupy more space on the PCB which will not meet miniaturization especially when two card edge connectors are set closer to another.
Hence, a new design of a card edge electrical connector which can solve the above problem to adapt to the trend of miniaturization is needed.